1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floating fastener mounting technology and more particularly, to a floating fastener mounting structure that enhances the strength of the connected structure between a mounting socket and a metal panel member, wherein the mounting socket comprises an annular step and a stop flange extended around the periphery thereof at different elevation, and a annular locating groove defined between the annular step and the stop flange; the metal panel member comprises a mounting through hole for the insertion of the mounting socket, and a convex wall portion disposed around the mounting through hole engaged into the annular locating groove of the mounting socket and tightly stopped between the annular step and the stop flange to enhance the shear strength of the floating fastener mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
When joining metal panel members, fastening devices respectively formed of a lock screw, a rotary knob and a washer may be used. During application, the lock screw, rotary knob and washer of each fastening device are assembled and then mounted at a first metal panel member. When fastening the first metal panel member to a second metal panel member, rotate the rotary knob of each fastening device to drive the respective lock screw into a respective mounting screw hole at the second metal panel member, and then use a hand tool to fasten tight the lock screw. This multiple metal panel member fastening method can be used in a machine tool or other situations where multiple metal panel members are to be fastened in a stack. In a machine tool, the location where metal panel members are fastened together may be at the power drive or speed-adjustment unit inside the housing. The lock screws of the fastening devices may fall from the metal panel members and missed easily due to user's negligence during a metal panel member dismounting procedure for the performance of a repair or speed adjustment operation, affecting further re-installation operation.
To avoid the aforesaid problem, floating fasteners are created. A floating fastener is known comprising a mounting socket A that comprises a bottom mounting portion A1 inserted into a mounting through hole B0 at a metal panel member B and welded thereto, a lock screw C1 inserted through a center hole A0 of the mounting socket A, a spring member C11 mounted around the shank of the lock screw C1 and stopped between an inside step A3 in the center hole A0 of the mounting socket A and the head of the lock screw C1 to floatably support the lock screw C1 in the mounting socket A, and a cap member C affixed to the head of the lock screw C1 and having an inside coupling flange C2 protruded from the inner perimeter thereof at a bottom side and slidably coupled to the outer perimeter of the mounting socket 1 between an external top annular flange A2 and an stop flange A11 of the mounting socket A. This design of floating fastener still has drawbacks as follows:    1. The bottom mounting portion A1 of the mounting socket A is inserted into the mounting through hole B0 of metal panel member B and attached to a solder paste B1 at the top wall of the metal panel member B around the mounting through hole B0 and then welded thereto through reflow soldering. Due to limited contact surface area between the mounting socket A and the metal panel member B, the structural strength between the mounting socket A and the metal panel member B is not strong enough, and the bottom mounting portion A1 of the mounting socket A may break easily when the mounting socket A is stretched accidentally by an external force.    2. When coupling the inside coupling flange C2 of the cap member C to the outer perimeter of the mounting socket 1 between the external top annular flange A2 and the stop flange A11 of the mounting socket A, the applied force may stretch the mounting socket A, loosening the mounting socket A or even forcing the mounting socket A out of place.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a floating fastener that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid prior art design and that provides a high structural strength for repeated use.